


sickeningly sweet like honey

by yaomomosan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomosan/pseuds/yaomomosan
Summary: When asked if they’re dating, Aomine will usually say a nonplussed, “nah,” even as he’s holding into Momoi’s hand. The same is said for Momoi, who grips at Aomine’s hand tight, while fervently repeating, “absolutely not!”Kuroko shakes his head, sighs, and then, “Ignore them. We are. Dating, I mean.”





	sickeningly sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made this when i was too sleep deprived to think straight (insomnia is a cruel mistress) and i am not sure how it turned out too because 1) it was kinda rushed & even short fics take a lot of time for me and 2) i was sleep deprived and lonely so i kinda did this on a whim bc who doesnt like fluffy aokuromomo am i rig ht
> 
> anyway i hope u like this idea i got from trying to comb out the tangles in my hair after nearly 36 hrs of no sleep

 

When asked if they’re dating, Aomine will usually say a nonplussed, “nah,” even as he’s holding into Momoi’s hand. The same is said for Momoi, who grips at Aomine’s hand tight, while fervently repeating, “absolutely not!”

 

Kuroko shakes his head, sighs, and then, “Ignore them. We are. Dating, I mean.”

 

“Are we?” Aomine asks Momoi, who glares at him. They don’t let go of each other’s hands. It’s a hot day and Aomine already has sweaty palms to begin with. “I mean, I definitely remember dating Tetsu—”

 

“As if I could fall for a brute like you, Dai-chan!” Momoi counters. They still don’t let go. “I mean, Tetsu-kun I’m definitely dating. He’s a prince! You, on the other hand…”

 

“Again,” Kuroko says, now looking very pained, “Please ignore them.”

 

♾

**i. aomine daiki**

 

Daiki is usually useless without his morning coffee, but these days, he’s been waking up earlier than even the sun. The light that comes through the blinds always frames Tetsu’s face just right, and makes solid gold flicker off Satsuki’s eyelashes.

 

 _Sappy,_ he thinks to himself, almost disgusted but not quite, and he breathes out a sigh of content. God. He loves them so much.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu whispers, and he smiles, drowsily, “Good morning.”

 

He’s in the middle tonight; usually, Satsuki would force herself in that spot, hitting Daiki square in the face with a pillow and disarming Tetsu with a kiss like the siren she is, but Satsuki was tired last night because work ran late and was content to wrap her arms around one of her boyfriends and squeeze.

 

“Morning,” he grunts. He watches as Tetsu smiles again, wider this time, and then turns his head to look at the still sleeping Satsuki, and he presses a kiss to her hair.

 

Daiki wants to punch a wall or something. Anything to get his masculinity back. He feels so very soft, so very fuzzy at the edges, like if you pressed too hard, he’d melt. He could get used to the mornings, really.

 

They wake up Satsuki, because they all have jobs to go to, and she is almost corpse like as she goes through the motions.

 

Daiki grabs at her wrist and kisses the inside of it. “Work’s still shit, huh?” he asks, tone bordering on sympathetic, and Satsuki boops his nose with a smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine, Dai-chan. Stop glaring, you’ll get wrinkles.”

 

Tetsu pops up behind her and remarks, “He already has them.”

 

“Right, Tetsu-kun! I keep telling him it’s because of all the scowling he’s doing.”

 

He scowls at this, earning a laugh from Satsuki and another smile from Tetsu, who looks at Satsuki and frowns. “Your hair, Momoi-san,” he says, concerned. He reaches over to the dresser and picks up Satsuki’s brush. “Sit down.”

 

So Tetsu brushes her hair and Daiki braids it, like she’s taught him so long ago. Satsuki lets them do what they wish, though it’s probably less because she wants to, and more because she’s practically dead on her feet right now, but when she comes home, her hair is still in a braid and she tells them all about the compliments she’s gotten today, all because of her trying out a new style.

 

Daiki picks on her for it, and Tetsu scolds him, in a very stoic voice, and Satsuki laughs before pulling him into a kiss.

 

He thinks: _you are beautiful._

 

He thinks: _I love you both._

 

He thinks: _how am so lucky._

 

But he’s never been good with words, and when Satsuki pulls away with a soft look in her eyes and Tetsu mentions the color of his cheeks, they seem to be telling him: _we know. we know, we know, we know_.

 

And that is enough.

 

♾

  **ii. kuroko tetsuya**

Here’s something Tetsuya notices when he moves in with them: Aomine-kun and Momoi-san argue a lot, and about everything.

 

They do it almost out of habit, like it’s something they do before deciding on something, but instead of civil conversation it’s a heated argument that attracts the eyes of nearly anyone who passes them by in the street. Tetsuya’s usually totally inconspicuous when this happens, so he’s spared the trouble of pretending that he doesn’t know the totally embarrassing couple loudly debating about the merits of sliced bread right beside him.

 

Sometimes, however, it happens at home, and Tetsuya thinks it’s tiresome, but he loves them. _What can you do?_ He watches as they start to gesture wildly with their hands.

 

This happens so often that Tetsuya can predict the possible routes already. This one must have been caused by Aomine-kun, because so many of their fights usually are. Not that Momoi-san hasn’t had her fair share of mishaps, as well.

 

They will both continue, until Tetsuya has enough and tells them to _please kindly knock it off._ Sometimes, they will obey without question. Other times they will not, and will continue on their argument until Tetsuya starts cooking and that’ll be their cue to take their arguing into the kitchen, where Aomine-kun will cut vegetables, and Tetsuya will put them in a pot, and Momoi-san will get the plates because trusting her around food was something akin to a death wish. There are rare times that Daiki will whine a resigned _okay Tetsu,_ and Satsuki will plead a desperate _but Tetsu-kun,_ and he will level them with a stare that will force them to drop the matter altogether because Tetsuya is patient but not that patient, and they hate most of all making him angry, though they usually have no qualms with going at it with each other.

 

It’s strange, the pair of them; how they exchange quips and backhanded insults like they’re shaking hands, how familiarity breeds into something not quite comtempt, but severely close, yet how easily they fit together, too, fingers intertwined and touch easy, familiar, overly so.

 

Everything about them is built on extremes, in conditions that hold too much weight for it not to matter and in the simplicity of touch. Tetsuya loves it—how they’re both so honest and unyielding, how they never seem to hold anything back.

 

It’s funny sometimes, though, to see them bicker and then kiss over the counter like it’s nothing new, and then go over to Tetsuya to kiss him too. There’s so much familiarity here. So much of it, and they’re giving it all to him because they love him too, and it’s overwhelmingly warm.

 

Tonight, though, when he scolds them, _Aomine-kun, you know Momoi-san is right, please restrain from making things more difficult for yourself,_ Momoi-san harrumphs and Aomine-kun sulks for a while but he comes back to press a kiss to Momoi-san’s hair and Tetsuya’s nose and then he scrambles into the kitchen to get the mugs out for hot chocolate.

 

Tetsuya says something about getting him a vanilla milkshake and Aomine-kun complains about him getting real careless about his health, backed up by Momoi-san’s intensive knowledge of the drink’s nutritional value.

 

“Hot chocolate isn’t much better,” Tetsuya accuses.

 

“Hot chocolate I can get out of a package.” Aomine-kun replies, smug.

 

“The couch or the table?” Momoi-san interrupts, even when she knows the answer will always be _the couch_ because there are replays from old basketball matches that Aomine-kun wants to watch and both love the sport as much as he does so they indulge him.

 

They both love Aomine-kun too, but that’s a given. They smile at each other from behind his back as he says something that sounds like _sloppy_ at a particular player.

 

They both love each other, too.

 

♾

 

**iii. momoi satsuki**

  


Dai-chan gets Tetsu-kun drunk one night after plying him with one too many beers, given his utterly weak tolerance to alcohol, and he’s so giddy about it, too.

 

“Satsuki, he looks so cute all red like this!” he crows, and Satsuki wants to agree, she really does, but also _Dai-chan is stupid, help me get Tetsu-kun to bed._

 

A drunk Tetsu-kun is a cuddly Tetsu-kun, and that’s never good for neither of them. When Satsuki pets his hair, he leans into the touch, and purrs, almost like a cat, and now Satsuki’s just red in the face and Dai-chan’s not really sure what to do anymore because _oh my God Satsuki our boyfriend is adorable._

 

She’s freaking out.

 

“Momoi-san, and Aomine-kun, I love you both so much,” he says, and then he blinks, “No, Satsuki and Daiki. I love you so much.”

 

This is almost too much to bear. Tetsu-kun then sits up, expression determined.

 

“Don’t ever leave me,” he says. It’s all very serious, and Dai-chan rolls his eyes and says _we would never do that, idiot, any more stupid requests?_

 

Because that’s what that is, a stupid request. Because of course they’d never leave him.

 

Never ever ever.

 

She tells Dai-chan to get changed, and then tucks Tetsu-kun in, siddling into her normal spot in the middle as Dai-chan clambers into bed too, groaning about how sore his back muscles are and how sleepy he is.

 

“Shut up, old man,” she tells him, and he rolls his eyes. To appease him, she plants a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a drawn out whine from Tetsu-kun.

 

“Kiss,” he says, “Me too, me too.”

 

So she plants one on Tetsu-kun’s forehead and he smiles, “Thank you, Satsuki. Now it’s Daiki’s turn.”

 

Dai-chan flushes but he complies, moving to kiss Tetsu-kun square on the lips. “No fair,” Satsuki whines, and Dai-chan only smirks at her, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“You snooze, you lose.”

 

Tetsu-kun giggles. “Goodnight,” he says, and they both repeat it to him, _goodnight, my love._

 

And there, snuggled in between her two boys, Dai-chan’s strong arms and bluntness and the way he just gives and gives and gives, and Tetsu-kun’s mild touch and honesty and the way he just gives and gives and gives, she thinks she wants to be selfish and swears to never leave and repeats it to herself so she doesn’t forget.

 

_Never ever ever._

 

♾

 

When asked why they’re dating, Aomine says very simply, “It’s because nothing feels worthwhile if it’s without them.”

 

“Ew, Dai-chan,” Momoi says, and Kuroko tells him, “How poetic, Aomine-kun,” but they don’t refute him either, so that’s got to count for something.


End file.
